


Life flows like a conveyor belt, but memory fails like a factory foreman who’s tie gets stuck in the conveyor belt and dies

by cybertsundere



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, dubious everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybertsundere/pseuds/cybertsundere
Summary: Memory is such a frail thing that can be so easily manipulated by anyone, but especially by those you’re supposed to trust.Or: Hijikata remembers a certain silver perm as he gets fucked by Kintoki.





	Life flows like a conveyor belt, but memory fails like a factory foreman who’s tie gets stuck in the conveyor belt and dies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, I’m a terrible person (pls don’t kill me) but I love seeing Hijikata suffer (blame Harada) and I always wondered how different the Kintoki arc would have been if Hijikata had been in it orz anyways this is my first time writing smut and ofc I write this disgusting shit. I’ll see myself out.

Sakata Kintoki isn’t entirely sure how or why it started. At the time, he had already erased everyone's memories of the former yorozuya boss, and had quickly won them over. Acceptance takes time, but love and admiration take longer, so he cheated a little as he tampered with everyone’s heads.

It was a warm summer night that he found himself at a bar trying (and succeeding) to blend in with the humans. He often went to bars to scope out the public, and to network. He may have been an android, but that wasn’t going to stop him from being a successful business android running a successful odd jobs practice.

He had just finished his third cup of sake when in walked the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. Kintoki watched from the corner of his eye as the man took a seat a couple chairs away from him. Hijikata lit a cigarette as he waited for the bartender to finish up with another customer, and let out a long suffering sigh.

“Long day?” Kintoki asked, leaning over the bar and resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He flashed an understanding smile. Hijikata side eyed him over his cigarette and let out an exhale.

“Yeah. Something like that.”

“You look like you could use a drink,” was Kintoki’s amused reply. “I’ll buy.”

Surprise flashed across Hijikata’s face for an instant before he wearily eyed the empty sake cups in front of the blonde.

“I need something a little stronger than that.”

Amused, Kintoki’s smile became knowing as he turned to the bartender.

“Two glasses of top shelf whiskey, please.”

Three hours, and eight glasses (four each) of whiskey later, the demon vice-commander was very drunk. Kintoki was seated next to him now, as they had somehow ended up getting closer and closer the more drunk Hijikata became. Kintoki was thoroughly entertained as the Vice Commander ranted on and on about gorillas and subordinates endless assassination attempts.

It wasn’t until Hijikata, leaning over the bar with his head resting on his arms, looked up at him through half lidded eyes and a pretty flushed face, that the thought even occurred to Kintoki. _This might be interesting_. The android had always thought of humans as boring, predictable creatures. But this one was full of mystery. He pretended to be as drunk as Hijikata when he offered to walk the vice-commander home.

“What ifff,” Hijikata slurred, “I don’t want to go home?” His voice dripped with suggestion.

Kintoki smirked, paid the tab, and stood. _This will definitely be interesting._ He motioned his arms in a gesture to get Hijikata to lead the way.

“After you.”

They had barely made it five meters out of the bar before Hijikata tugged the blonde down the first alley he saw. Their first kiss was more like a fight, and given that Kintoki and the brunette had only ever been civil with each other, the blonde wondered if it had anything to do with some residual memories of the vice-commanders repressed feelings for _him_. The thought flashed a spark of anger through Kintoki, and he roughly slammed Hijikata against the alley wall and took control of the kiss, tongue demanding entry. The vice-commander let out a broken moan at the treatment, which was swallowed by Kintoki. The blonde was going to make sure that he was the only one on Hijikata’s mind tonight.

The journey to Kintoki’s apartment was long thanks to all the stopping for gropes and heated kisses, but eventually they made it. However, Hijikata faltered at the front door.

“China?” he asked breathlessly, and Kintoki was grateful that Kagura had taken to spending most nights at the Shimura dojo.

“Not here.” Kintoki answered, as he dragged Hijikata inside and pulled him into another kiss.

Kintoki locked the door behind him and promptly pinned Hijikata to the wall. As he kissed down his neck and moved to his shoulder, he slowly rid the man of his yukata as well. The demon vice-commander of the Shinsengumi was a blushing, trembling, and moaning mess as Kintoki sucked marks into every inch of skin that he could reach. Hijikata cried out as Kintoki bit down on a nipple, and the blonde could feel the mans growing length through his boxers. He smirked into Hijikata’s chest. The android then took a step back to look at the man and admire his work. The demon vice-commander looked good all bruised up. Hijikata panted and leaned heavily against the wall as his half-lidded, and pleasure filled eyes stared back at him.

“What is it that you want, vice-commander-san?” Kintoki asked, with a sadistic grin.

Wordlessly, Hijikata pushed himself off the wall and stumbled into the main room. Staring at Kintoki over his shoulder, he removed his boxers, and slowly, very slowly, bent himself over the coffee table.

“You have to use words, vice-commander-san. What. Do you. Want?” Kintoki had never seen the point in teasing humans until this very moment. Bullying this guy was just too much fun, and a sadistic side he didn't know he had was showing itself.

With his face pressed flat on the table, Hijikata huffed impatiently “I want,” he wiggled his ass and panted, “you to fuck me.”

Hijikata Toushiro with his face down and ass up was truly a sight to behold. Smirking, Kintoki slowly made his way over to him, all the while observing his cute twitching hole. As the blonde got down on his knees, a thought crossed his mind. _I’ve never been one to turn down a free meal_. He slowly spread the man’s cheeks and admired the view for a moment. Then he plunged his tongue inside. Hijikata let out a startled gasp which transformed into a low moan, as he clenched around Kintoki’s tongue.

Kintoki worked his tongue in and out of Hijikata, deeper every time, as he reached his hand toward the man’s mouth. Getting the hint, Hijikata took three fingers into his mouth and sucked and moaned around them. When Kintoki felt his fingers were wet enough, he almost reluctantly separated from Hjiikata’s tight little asshole, and replaced his tongue with two fingers. Hijikata let out a pained grunt as they entered him, and the blonde wondered if two fingers was too much too fast. The thought instantly vanished, however, when Hijikata’s back arched violently and he cried out in pleasure. Kintoki had already found the man’s prostate.

“Fuck,” Hijikata panted “do that again.”

So Kintoki did it again. And again. With the same reaction from Hijikata each time. He eventually added the third and final finger, which resulted in the loudest moan yet. As Kintoki stretched Hijikata’s hole, he carefully observed his face. His eyes were closed, his face flushed, and he was not only panting but now also drooling. The android was so entranced by the sight that he almost didn’t notice the man’s leaking erection. When he did notice it, he realized the man on the table was far too close to cumming. The blonde withdrew his fingers immediately, resulting in a soft noise of protest from Hijikata.

The brunette didn’t have much time to complain, however, as Kintoki made quick work of unzipping his pants, taking his dick in hand, and pounding right into his twitching, furrowed hole. Hijkata cried out so loudly that Kintoki had to lean over him to clamp a hand over his mouth, which was a shame because he was really starting to love hearing the various noises the brunette made. With a hand still over Hijikata’s mouth, Kintoki pulled his throbbing cock almost all the way out, and then roughly shoved it all the way back inside the brunette's virgin ass. He watched as it slid in and out. It squeezed and sucked him in, and if he didn’t know any better Kintoki would say Hijikata's ass had been made for his cock alone. He kept up his fast rough pace and Hijikata was beginning to moan under his hand as he found the right spot again and again.

It was when Hijikata started to moan what sounded like actual words, that Kintoki removed the hand over his mouth.

“mmmmffliiip mmmee over!” he cried out between each powerful thrust, “I aaaahhh wanna watch.. youu”

Kintoki didn’t think that sounded like a bad idea at all. He also wanted to watch Hijikata’s face as he came. The android pulled all the way out and roughly flipped the man over and slammed him onto his back. Maybe a little too roughly, as the air was knocked out of Hijikata’s lungs in an ‘oof’, and the table broke on one end. Kintoki didn’t care about the table though, as he spread Hijikata’s thighs, lined himself up to that pink puckered hole, and buried himself back into that tight wet heat.

Hijikata moaned, his back arched, and he clenched around Kintoki’s cock so hard that if he was human it might have been painful. The android pounded into him in a steady rhythm, and Hijikata was close to release. He was so close. It was right when the demon vice-commander was about to cum that it happened. Hijikata, eyes closed in pleasure, blindly reached for the blonde to pull him down for a kiss. And then he moaned a name. The name was not Kintoki’s.

Hijikata froze underneath the android as his whole body jerked violently and his eyes sprang open, wide in realization as confusion and betrayal flashed across his face. And Kintoki knew then that he had remembered. Hijikata had remembered that lazy, good for nothing perm. The brunette immediately went into fight mode.

“Who are you? What did you do to him?!” the demon vice-commander shouted.

Kintoki, who hadn’t even stopped his rough pace in the momentary confusion, roughly slapped a hand over the man’s mouth and ruthlessly pressed his head into the table, all the while picking up a brutal pace. He watched as the man beneath him fought and thrashed and clawed at the hand over his mouth. All in vain, since Kintoki was much stronger. The android had never felt anything like this rush of power and excitement before. This man beneath him was just too interesting.

Hijikata never gave up trying to fight him off, either. Not when Kintoki grabbed his cock and jerked him off, and not even as the brunette came all over his own stomach and chest. Kintoki reveled in the look on the brunette's face as he was forced to cum. Having this strong and powerful man, trapped and useless beneath him. After he came, Kintoki proceeded to knock Hijikata unconscious and erase all memories of the night’s activities. This had been quite an exciting night for the blonde. He found Hijikata interesting. He wanted to have fun with him again.

 

~two months later~

 

Kintoki has lost count of how many times he’s taken the demon vice-commander in this way. It’s always the same. They randomly run into each other, sometimes they drink, other times they don't, but it always results in Hijikata initiating and Kintoki finishing. It always ends the same way. Hijikata remembering everything about that natural perm bastard, and then immediately putting up useless resistance. Kintoki then fucks him harder, until he comes from either the blondes hand or just from a thick cock in his ass. Then the android renders him unconscious and erases his memories and voilà! Rinse and repeat.

Sometimes Kintoki divulges certain information while Hijikata fights back. Information such as, who Sakata Kintoki actually is, or how many times he’s done this to Hijikata. The latter bit of info never fails to make the man falter for a moment, but he always keeps fighting nonetheless. Maybe that’s why Kintoki is so addicted to him. To this little dance of theirs. Hijikata Toushirou is beautiful when in bliss, when pleasure is continuously pounded into him, when he thinks he's safe and with a man he thinks he knows. There’s no denying that. But the man is absolutely breathtaking when he’s angrily fighting back. The betrayal in his eyes is exquisite. It’s those times when Kintoki has never felt more alive.

However, the android is now certain that Hijikata initiates these encounters because of certain suppressed feelings he holds for the man called Sakata Gintoki. The blonde was none too pleased over this realization. Which is exactly why Kintoki plans to keep up this dance for as long as it takes to make Hijikata Toushirou see gold instead of silver.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do another chapter with Gintoki’s POV finding out about this, but I can’t think of a way that he’d find out bc there’s no way in hell Hijikata would ever tell him. sigh


End file.
